ocforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiko
"I don't want to be happy anymore.... I'm afraid it'll be taken away again...." - Eiko About Her Eiko is a Eevee gijinka, as well as one of Angel's favorite OCs.... to torture. She's 14 years old and is quite unpredictable. Most of the time she's indifferent or sarcastic; other times, she puts on an act of cheerfulness, for the sake of putting others' minds at rest. She's constantly worrying about whether she deserves and should accept happiness, but is also wary of it, frightened by the pain she goes through when it is taken away. Recently, she's been getting better at dealing with it, though one can never be too sure if it's all an act or not. Her Past Because Eiko was an Eevee, she was often subjected to experiments concerning her evolutionary lines. People would sell her off for more research. Somehow, she got into the hands of Team Rocket and went through even more torturous experiments, as well as life-and-death training. They made her kill any "inferior" subjects, and with every kill, her guilt grew. She would always apologize before she killed them. She was taught to become an "exterminator or inferior beings" or an "assassin," going on missions to kill other Pokemon, and even people. Eventually, she had to become brainwashed. Scientists turned her into a heartless murderer, but they still wanted more. She was forced to go through operations on her mind. It was successful, for the most part. She could change her form into any of her evolution lines.... but it came with a price. Each time she changed, her mind deteriorated slightly. She noticed changes instantly. Her memory wasn't as good, forgetting things a day before, even hours. She found herself losing control occasionally. Her emotions ran out of control. Finally, she refused to change anymore, and her mental state halted as it was, regaining some of her former self. It was far too damaged to change back. Eiko managed to escape, only by transforming, one last time, using all of her evolutions. Luck was with her; her already unstable mind didn't reach it's breaking point just yet. Even with her horrible memory, she still remembers all the deaths she caused, regretting it all. What she became made her fall into even deeper remorse; with such instability of mind, her mind will snap whenever she is put through stress, experiences something that terrifies or shocks her, and such. At these times, her mind becomes blank and is driven with instinct, and she becomes the murderer she used to be back when she was a pawn of destruction. This sadistic urge cannot be restrained, nor can she resist her instincts. She can only give in, and mourn and suffer afterward. Other Facts: - She was supposed to be a hyper, cheerful girl when she was first created. Somehow, that turned into this. - She has multiple mental illnesses: ADD, ADHD, bipolar (multi-polar), dyslexia, depression, short term memory - She wear a leash and collar, so someone can restrain her, in case she has a violent tendency. - She's also bi. She won't hide it, but she also won't go out of her way to announce it to the world. Relations with other OCs Mika: First friend/Sister Sparky: Can relate to him/Love-hate Eona/Ninya: Together, they're like her mothers/older sisters June: Sister/Close Friend Gir: First friend outside Angel's OCs/Best friend Sora: Foe Category:OC